


Breakfast of Champions

by Mrsacedoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, Fluff, Fluff to Smut, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Sex In The Kitchen, Table Sex, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Top Cas, destiel smut, sam interupting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsacedoctor/pseuds/Mrsacedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up one morning to find the smell of eggs cooking and Taylor Swift playing.<br/>What he doesn't expect is to find Dean Winchester, dancing and singing, in booty shorts, while holding a frying pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

Castiel had trouble sleeping that night. The pain in his chest still ached from the wounds the angel blades had given him. This made finding a comfortable position to sleep nearly impossible. While he knew that sleeping was unnecessary for angels, he had fallen into a habit, a bed time of sorts, of going to sleep after the Winchesters did. His room was right next to Dean's so once he heard Dean's soft snores, he would then go to bed.  But this night was different. Dean hadn't been snoring. Cas knew he went into bed, but the snores weren't coming from his room as usual, which made it very difficult to sleep.

After several moments of contemplation, Castiel decided to check on Dean. He knew that his friend wouldn't allow him to heal him, but it wouldn't hurt to pop his head in. As he was walking down the hall, something seemed out of place. Dean's bedroom door as open. Dean's bedroom door was never open. Castiel poked his head in to find that not only was the door open, but Dean was not in bed. Castiel knew it had to be late. At least one in the morning. So where was Dean?

Cas quickly started towards Sam's room, thinking that Sam would have an idea of where Dean had gone. But before Cas could so much as to knock on Sam's door, he began hearing a faint sound. Stretching his hearing, Cas decided it was music. Someone was playing the radio.  Following the sound through the bunker, he found the source was  coming from the kitchen. Kitchen? Who would be in the kitchen at this hour? And when Castiel opened the door, he did not know what to expect. But he did not expect what he found. 

Dean. Dean was in the kitchen, his back to Cas, swinging his hips to the music. Cas felt his eyes widen and his mouth dry when he saw that Dean was only in a pair of jean shorts, that were obviously self-cut, that only reached mid-thigh and a tank top. The shorts hugged Dean's ass perfectly and Cas felt himself staring and licking his lips. He shook his head and blinked the desire away, out of his mind. The rest of Dean was swaying as he was cracking eggs to the music as well. The sizzling of the pan muffled the radio, but Dean's singing continued the song. 

"Players gonna play, play, pl--" Dean turned and saw Cas standing in the doorway. He jumped five feet in the air, his cheeks flushing. "Jesus, Cas! You have to let a man know you're there!" 

Castiel squinted his eyes. "What are you doing?" 

Dean coughed, looking around. "Cooking." 

"Why are you cooking in the middle of the night," Castiel asked, then gesturing to Dean's attire, "and why are you wearing those? Also, why is Taylor Swift playing?" 

Dean's cheeks flamed. He turned the burner down, but the music stayed the same. He eventually spit out, "It's a free bunker, Cas." Then he returned to flipping his egg and hummed along to the song. 

Cas sighed and then picked up another frying pan and set it next to Dean's on the stove. 

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean said, glancing over at Cas. 

"Well, since I can't fall asleep without you being asleep, I might as well have something to eat." Castiel knew this was an excuse, but he didn't exactly desire going back to bed. 

Dean was shaking his head. "No, man. You, um, you go sit down. I'll make you one." 

"You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable-" 

"Nope. You go sit your ass down. I'll make you a damn omelet. It's the least I can do after.." Dean trailed off, but Cas go the picture. 

Cas sat down and watched Dean relax into the music once more. He let his eyes wander down over the corners and curves of Dean's body as he danced. The way his body shifted from foot to foot was enough to make Cas desire running his hands up those legs and what was between them. He could only imagine what Dean's ass would feel like in those hands, how Dean's lips would taste and feel against his own, how the press of their chests would ignite a fire, and how the ache in his chest would evaporate within that fire.

He was jolted out of his trance when Dean said, "Hey, Cas, listen, this is the best part of the song." Dean tapped the beats and turned to face Cas with a plate full of omelettes, singing "My ex-man"--Cas caught his breath when Dean sneaked a look at him--"Brought his new girlfriend. Saying 'Oh my god.' But I'm just gonna shake it"--Cas's chest burned at he sight of Dean swinging his ass back and forth--"To the fella over there, with the hella good hair"--Dean set the plates down, but didn't take a seat, but got closer to Cas, who was stiff with desire and trying not to show it--"won't you come on over"--Dean was getting closer to Cas's face--"baby"--Cas felt his mouth part as Dean's lips were getting dangerously close--"we can"--Dean's lips traced up his cheek and spoke into his ear--"Shake, shake, shake.." Cas could feel the feather light touch of Dean's lips against his ear and closed his eyes. He was fine, under control, but then he felt the wetness of Dean's tongue as it slid down, and Dean's teeth grazing his ear lobe. Castiel gripped the edges of his seat, trying to remain calm. But then Dean softly, bit his ear, and Cas felt a pooling in his groin, and his control snapped. 

He yanked on Dean's shorts, forcing the man's crotch onto his own, making Dean feel the arousal he had caused. Dean pulled away from Castiel, but only for a split-second before Cas pulled his face down. Their lips crashed together and they both groaned at the sensation of finally beginning to resolve the tension they had built. Cas's hands raked through Dean's hair, tugging and prodding. Cas could feel Dean trying to soften the kiss, but this was not the time to be gentle. Cas was not in a gentle mood. He dragged his teeth along Dean's bottom lip and sneaked his hand down underneath Dean's shorts. He caressed Dean's ass with an appreciation for its smooth texture. As Cas did this, He felt Dean push his crotch against Castiel's chest, showing Cas his own desire. 

Cas pulled his hand's from Dean's shorts and raised Dean's shirt, tossing it on the ground before trailing kisses down Dean's chest. His nipped and licked his way down. " _Cas.._ " Dean gasped as Cas made it to the button on the shorts. Cas looked up, only giving Dean a millisecond before raising and pushing Dean's back down onto the table. With Dean laid out before him and in between his legs, Castiel began unbuckling Dean. He pulled down the shorts agonizingly slow, causing a raspy _"Damnit.."_ to escape Dean between clamped teeth.

Castiel smiled and began to work his way up, kissing his feet and licking between the folds of his knees, kissing between his thighs, before stroking his balls with his tongue. Cas rose only a little bit, using one hand to hold Dean down. The other roamed freely before wrapping around Dean's erection. Cas was rewarded with another hiss from Dean, before slowly starting to pump. His hand rose up and down Dean's cock, applying slightly more pressure when at the head. Cas played his thumb over the tip and squeezed ever so slightly. Dean's back arched and he groaned. Cas removed his hand for a quick moment to shed the remainder of his own clothes. He returned to Dean's throbbing cock with an enthusiasm. He removed his hand that was holding Dean down and used it to stroke his own cock.

With his free hand at the base of Dean, Cas kicked the chair out of the way and got on his knees. He slowly wrapped his lips around the tip of the erection before him. He moved and took Dean into his mouth, stroking his cock with his tongue and swirling the tip knowing just what to make Dean crazy. Then, he moved his hand down and found Dean's asshole. He ran his thumb in a ring around the entrance before slowing pushing it in. Dean growled out " _Yes..._ " But Cas continued with giving head. That was until Dean yanked him up by his hair and pleaded, "I want you inside me." 

This is what Cas wanted. He wanted Dean to beg, to plead for him. He stood and positioned himself between Dean's legs. He held up his palms to Dean's face and demanded, "Lick them. Soak them." And Dean complied, sucking on each of Castiel's fingers until they dripped. Cas then wrapped his hand around himself and prodded Dean's opening. Castiel positioned himself and cast a look at Dean, who nodded. They let out a simultaneous moan of ecstasy as Cas pushed into Dean. Waiting for only a second for Dean to get used to him, Cas started moving, thrusting into Dean, each push getting harder and faster.

When he noticed Dean wasn't going to last much longer, he slowed his pace. He even took his time bending down and kissing Dean, his tongue circling his lover's. It wasn't long before Dean was gasping, begging, " _Pl_ _ease, Cas. I'm gonna.."_

"I know, Dean." But Cas kept his pace, slowly pulling out, and then pushing in. Each time Dean cried out in pleasure. His breath getting faster with each thrust. Dean's nails dug into his back, painful and enjoyable at the same time. He liked it. Cas began to feel his own climax coming and he speed up his pace, pounding into Dean harder and harder, the heat beginning to rise and rise and rise until he felt the surregence of coming into Dean's ass as they climaxed at the same time. Dean's face was frozen in a tight "O" shape as Castiel collapsed on top of him, heaving in and out with pure, utter ehaustion and fulfillment. 

Everthing as at peace. Everything was calm. Dean kissed Castiel on the forehead and commented how that was the best sex he'd ever had. And it was nice. Until Sam came barging in, gun in hand, worried look on his face. But when he saw what was going on, he cried out in surpise and shock. Dean, whipped up, knocking Cas over on to the floor. 

"Sam? What the hell are you doing up?" Dean's voice was high in embarassment.

Sam had his back to them, his hand over his eyes. "I heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen and I thought that something was breaking into the bunker, but it looks like the only the thing coming was Cas into you! And having sex to Taylor Swift? Don't you guys have any decency?"

Cas hadn't even noticed that Dean's iPod was still playing. 

Dean blushed a deep red haze. "Its a free bunker, Sam!"

 


End file.
